Between Three of You
by onlyforexo
Summary: Orang yang rela mati karenamu, dialah orang yang benar benar mencintaimu. SuChen KrisChen XingDae Kray
1. Chapter 1

...

Between Three of You

Chapter I | Broken Heart

Siang itu, udara benar benar panas, fatamorgana ada di setiap jalan yang dituju namja itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan mengibaskan dasinya beberapa kali. Ia menuju ke persimpangan di depannya lalu belok kiri. Rumahnya hanya beberapa meter dari persimpangan itu. Ia membuka pagar rumahnya, menuju pintu, dan mencari-cari kunci. Seluruh seragamnya basah karena keringat. Jarak rumahnya dan sekolah memang cukup jauh. Karena tidak berhasil menemukan kunci, ia membanting tasnya ke lantai lalu membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri beberapa kali dan menyandarkan diri pada pintu.

"sial!"

Seminggu yang lalu, semester 3 baru dimulai, tepatnya kelas 2 sma. Sebenarnya namja itu sudah menyukainya sejak kelas 1 sma, ketika kelas mereka masih berbeda. Kris memang pujaan banyak orang. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang tampan dan baik hati sepertinya, ditambah lagi aksinya yang memesona saat bermain basket. Kris terlihat sangat seksi ketika berkeringat. Hal itu yang sangat Chen sukai. Sayangnya, Kris kadang sangat dingin pada orang lain. Kemarin adalah hari pertama Chen berbicara dengan Kris. Saat itu Kris sedang duduk sendirian di tribun bawah setelah pertandingan basket.

...

"Kris?"

"hm? ah chen, ada apa?"

"kau butuh ini?" kata chen sambil menawarkan handuk kecil kesayangannya

"kau tidak keberatan?" Kris ragu mengambil handuk itu

"tidak"

"ah baiklah" kris mengambil handuk itu dan menggosok tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat

Saat itu chen benar benar salah tingkah, ia lari ke kelas ketika kris menggosokkan handuk. Bahkan ia tidak peduli ketika Kris beberapa kali memanggilnya.

...

"menyebalakan!"

Chen jongkok dan kembali mencari kuncinya. Kemarin ia benar benar senang dapat berbicara dengan Kris. Dia bahkan memberikan handuk kesayangannya. Namun hari ini semuanya hancur. Hatinya benar benar remuk. Siapa yang tidak sakit mendengarnya.

...

Hari ini ada kelas olah raga pada jam pertama. Kris menaruh ranselnya di samping tempat duduk Chen sebelum pergi ke lapangan. Chen benar benar senang pagi ini. Setelah berada di lapangan, semua murid melakukan aktivitas sesuka hati karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Kris tentunya bermain basket dan akhirnya tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Setelah jam olah raga selesai, semua anak pergi ke kelas. Hanya ada tiga orang di lapangan saat itu. Chen di pinggiran lapangan yang dari tadi memperhatikan kris dengan senyum senyum sendiri, dan kris yang ada di tengah lapangan bersama seorang namja. Chen yang dari tadi membawa sebotol soda yang akan ia berikan pada Kris, akhirnya perlahan berjalan ke arah Kris. Hingga ketika ia berada di dekat Kris, ia menyapanya.

"Kri..." Chen belum sempat menyebut namanya dengan benar, ia mendengar Kris mengatakan sesuatu pada namja itu sambil memegang kedua tangannya

"Yixing-ah, would you be mine?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris menyadari kehadiran Chen. Ie menoleh ke arah Chen dan menatap tajam matanya. Tatapan itu benar benar membuat Chen takut.

"ah kau sedang sibuk, maaf kalau aku mengganggu" Chen pergi sambil menahantangisannya. Ia segera pergi mengganti baju olah raga dan menuju kelas.

Di kelas, ia menunggu Kris duduk dan meminta maaf. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Kris memasuki kelas sambil membawa baju olah raganya. Ia berjalan menuju ranselnya berada. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan menaruhnya di kursi sebelah tempat duduk luhan di bagian depan. Kris ge duduk di sana tanpa menghiraukan Chen. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lay masuk kelas dengan pipi merah merona. Ia menutupi leher kanannya dengan baju olah raga. Ia menggendong ranselnya dan berjalan menuju arah Chen. Ia menaruh ransel di kursi sebelah kiri Chen dan duduk di sana.

"kenapa lehermu?"

"eh, tidak apa apa"

Chen penasaran apa yang ada di lehernya. tak lama kemudian tanpa sengaja Yixing menjatuhkan bajunya. Terlihat jelas kissmark di lehernya.

"Lehermu? kissmark?... Kris? Kalian?"

Pipi Yixing semakin merah ketika Chen bertanya seperti itu.

"sssttt... jangan keras keras..."

"Kau menerimanya? kalian jadian?"

"Iya Dae, keberuntungan bukan aku mendapatkan orang yang disukai oleh semua orang di sekolah ini"

"haha selamat yaa..."

Sebenarnya Chen tidak benar benar memberikan selamat pada Lay. Lay memang tidak pernah tahu kalau Chen menyukai kekasih barunya itu.

...

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menemukan kunci rumahnya. Ia mengambilnya, membuka pintu rumah dan segera menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Di kamar, ia melemparkan ranselnya ke samping meja belajar dan segera membaringkan diri di kasur.

"kenapa harus yixing, kenapa bukan aku" hal itu yang ada di pikiran Chen saat ini.

Selama hampir dua jam ia memikirkan itu. Sesekali ia menjambak rambutnya, meremas bantal dan meninju keras guling disampingnya. Setelah ia merasa lapar, ia melepas dasi dan seragam atasannya. Tanpa mengenakan baju ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan. Ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebutir telur. Ia memasak telur itu setengah matang dan menaruhnya di sebuah piring. Ia memakannya dengan nasi. Setelah habis, ia menaruhnya di tempat piring kotor. Ia menghela nafas dalam lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Ketika akan naik tangga, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia juga memanggil nama Chen

"Jongdae-ah! kau di rumah?"

Chen tahu persis itu suara Suho.

"Masuklah joonmyun, aku di dalam!"

Suho membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam, dan menutup pintunya

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? telanjang dada seperti itu?" Kata suho menghampiri Chen

"Udaranya panas"

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Suho sambil mencubit nipple kanan Chen

"yah! apa yang kau lakukan"

"hahaha, tidak ada. Aku membawakanmu hot dog dae" Suho menunjukkan sebuah plastik putih pada Chen

"ah terima kasih"

"Ada apa hm?"

"Apa?"

"Kau muram dae. Aku lihat tadi kau diam saja di kelas, tidak cerewet dan bising seperti biasanya?"

"Aku tidak apa apa"

"dae..."

"hhftt... aku tidak tahu pasti"

"Kenapa?"

"Di lapangan tadi Kris mengatakan cinta pada Yixing"

"Lalu?"

"Ada kissmark di leher Yixing"

Suho memeluk Jongdae erat

"Mandilah dulu. Ceritakan padaku nanti. Kau berkeringat dae, ih bau sekali" Suho mendorong Jongdae

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh kau memelukku"

"Kau tidak mau aku peluk? Padahal biasanya kau mengemis pelukan padaku"

"ish...menyebalkan"

Suho tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Jongdae. Suho memang dekat dengan Jongdae sejak smp. Sebenarnya, Chen suka pada Suho saat smp dulu hingga kris mengalihkan perhatiannya. Chen selalu melakukan pendekatan pada Suho. Senangnya, Suho selalu menanggapi Chen hingga mereka sangat dekat. Hampir tiap hari mereka pulang bersama. Suho juga sering bermain ke rumah Chen hingga larut malam. Entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan, dari mengerjakan tugas hingga tiduran di lantai karena bingung akan melakukan apa.

"Cepat! Mandi sana!"

"Mandiin"

"Dih manja! mandi sendiri sana!"

"Ga mau"

"Ish! Cepat!"

"Ga mau!"

"Nanti aku malah ikut mandi juga dae, mandi sana"

"Mandiin!"

"Ish!" Suho menaruh plastik yang ia bawa di atas meja tengah.

Suho menawarkan punggungnya pada Chen. Chen memeluk erat Suho. Suho membawanya ke kamar mengambil handuk dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Turunkan aku"

"ish cerewet!"

"biarin!" jongdae mengulurkan lidahya

"buka celanamu"

Jongdae hanya menatap Suho. Suho tahu betul Chen minta Suho membukakan celananya. Suho mendekati Chen dan membukakan celana dan CD nya. Ia iseng mencolek junior Jongdae.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan!"

"berisik! cepat mandi!"

Chen memang sering manja pada Suho. Mereka memang terlihat seperti seorang adik dan kakak. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya untuk bersenang senang. Suho sering memberikan kejutan pada Chen. Di samping itu, kadang Suho mengajak Chen menjahili guru di sekolah dan akhirnya ketahuan. Mereka selalu kabur sambil tertawa terbahak bahak sebelum tertangkap dan masuk ruang konseling.


	2. Chapter 2

Between Three of You

Chapter II | Time to Take a Bath

Dua namja itu sedang di kamar mandi saat ini, tepatnya kamar mandi rumah Jongdae. Suara canda tawa memang sering terdengar dari dalam sana. Terkadang, Chen sering curhat pada Suho di kamar mandi ketika mereka mandi bersama. Tak jarang juga mereka bermain dengan junior satu sama lain. Mereka bukan pasangan, tapi mereka tak peduli. Mungkin semua itu karena kedekatan mereka.

"Mau bermain dulu hm?" tanya Suho pada Chen dan melemparkan smirk andalannya

"Eee..." pipi chen memerah

"Tidak mau? Yasudah, masuk ke bathup"

"Eh! Mau!"

Suho tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi Chen gemas. Chen terlihat sangat imut dengan potongan rambutnya saat ini. Ia memotong rambutnya seperti di MV wolf dengan baju putih, dimana poninya berbeda antara kanan dengan yang kiri.

Suho memeluk Chen dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman Suho terasa sangat lembut di bibir Chen. Ciuman itu berlangsung sekitar 2 menit hingga Suho memulai aksinya. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi sangat ganas, ia melumat bibir Chen dan sesekali menggigitnya. Tangan kiri Suho mendorong kepala Chen agar ia tidak dapat lepas dari lumatannya. Tangan kananya meremas pantat Chen. Chen sebenarnya bukan lawan main yang baik, meski lawannya adalah Suho yang bisa dibilang lembut dalam bermain. Kedua tangan Chen berada pada dada bidang Suho dan mendorongnya berusaha menjauhkan diri dari lumatan ganas itu. Sayangnya, ia tak mampu menjauhkan Suho dari tubuhnya. Ciuman ganas itu berlangsung lebih lama. Beberapa menit lebih lama dari pada ciuman lembut sebelumnya.

Tubuh Chen yang baru saja kering dari keringat, kini sudah mulai basah lagi. Ia mulai mendesah pelan menandakan ia siap untuk langkah selanjutnya. Tangan kanan Suho kini mengelus-elus paha Chen yang basah. Saat itu juga junior Chen mulai mengancang dan menyentuh junior Suho yang masih terbungkus celana jeansnya. Suho bisa merasakan junior Chen yang mengeras itu dan akhirnya tangan kanannya kini mengelus-elus hole sempit Chen.

"nnghh ahhh" Desah Chen ketika Suho mulai meraba holenya. Karena desahan itu Chen membuka mulutnya. Di kesempatan ini, Suho memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Chen. Ia mengeksplorasi mulut Chen dengan ganas. Desahan Chen semakin keras dan sekarang ia mulai bermain. Ia melawan lidah ganas Suho dengan lidahnya yang masih belum terlatih. Chen meremas rambut Suho dan mendorong kepalanya kearahnya agar ciuman mereka tak berhenti. Kini giliran junior Suho yang mengeras. Rasanya sangat sakit karena ia masih memakai celana jeans.

Tak peduli keadan juniornya, Suho menidurkan chen dilantai kamar mandi yang masih kering sambil terus menyiksa lidah Chen yang berusaha keras melawan lidahnya. Kepala Chen berada pada lengan kiri Suho yang kekar sehingga kepalanya tidak menyentuh lantai. Tangan kiri Suho mencubit nipple kiri Chen

"Aaaakhh" Chen sedikit berteriak ketika nipplenya dicubit. Saat itu juga ciuman mereka terlepas dan bibir keduanya memerah. Bibir Suho memerah karena ciuman itu. Lain Suho, lain pula dengan Chen. Bibirnya memang merah, tapi merah tua. Itu darah karena Suho menggigit bibir bawahya tadi.

Suho mengendus-endus badan Chen yang berkeringat dan sesekali menjilatinya. Ia menjilat bagian perut hingga dada dan akhirnya berhenti pada nipple kiri chen dan mulai melumatnya. Chen mendesah. Ia hanya memosisikan kepalanya agar nyaman di lengan Suho. Ketika Suho mulai menggigit nipple Chen, tangan kiri Chen seketika menjambak rambut Suho kasar. Suho segera melepaskan gigitannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahya pada wajah Chen.

"Tenanglah dae, nikmati apa yang aku lakukan padamu"

"Tapi itu sakit"

"Kita sudah melakukannya berkali kali dae"

"Tetap saja sakit"

"Kalau kau seperti ini lalu bagaimana kau melakukannya dengan Kris hm?"

"Tapi Kris sudah punya kekasih"

"Siapa?"

"Lay"

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu murung hm? Bodoh!"

Suho mencium bibir Chen sekilas dan menjilatinya. Lalu ia turun ke leher, dada, perut, dan akhirnya junior Chen yang sudah berdiri. Ia menjilati pangkal hingga ujung dimana terdapat sedikit precum.

"aaahh... sweet baby" Kata suho ketika ia menjilat dan menelan precum itu. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengocok junior Chen. Chen mendesah-desah dan menggeliat ketika Juniornya bertemu dan bergesekan dengan tangan lembut Suho.

"Tenanglah dae" kata Suho. Sambil terus mengocok, ia mencium leher Chen dan membuat kissmark. Tangan kirinya lagi lagi mencubiti nipple kiri Chen. Chen berusaha memasrahkan diri dengan apa yang dilakukan Suho padanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari tubuh Suho agar ia tidak berusaha menjauhkan diri. Tangan kanan Suho sesekali meremas-remas twinball Chen. Suho tidak meremasnya terlalu kuat agar Chen hanya mendesah yang menandakan ia tidak kesakitan. Setelah Suho mulai bosan, ia mengocok lebih cepat junior Chen

"Akkkhh Myuniee..." Chen mendorong Suho hingga kepalanya lepas dari lengan kiri Suho. Hal itu juga menyebabkan Junior Chen lepas dari kocokan Suho. Chen membelakangi Suho hingga Suho tidak bisa melihat wajah dan juniornya yang memerah. Suho mendekatinya dari belakang dan mengelus kepala Chen

"Masuklah ke bathup kalau begitu"

"Ani... teruskan saja"

"Percuma kalau aku teruskan tapi kau tetap seperti ini dae"

Chen menatap Suho, matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai menangis. Saat itu juga, junior Chen melemas. Suho memeluk Chen dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis dae" Ucap Suho. Sayangnya, tangisan Chen tak berhenti sedikit pun. Suho memeluknya lebih erat dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi dae"

"nghh hhuuu hhuuu" Tangisan Chen memelan

"Akan aku teruskan, berjanjilah kau tak akan melepaskannya"

"ii... iyaa"

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chen, mendekatkan bibir mereka satu sama lain, dan mulai menciumnya. Suho kembali memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Chen dan membasahi seluruh dinding bagian dalam mulut Chen. Perlahan junior chen mulai berdiri. Tangan kanan Suho mengelus elus dada Chen lalu turun menggenggam juniornya. Sayangnya, junior Chen yang berdiri sekarang lebih kecil dari yang tadi. Meski demikian, Suho tetap menocoknya namun perlahan agar Jongdae tidak melepaskannya.

Hampir selama dua puluh menit Suho mencium Chen sambil mengocok juniornya. Tubuhnya mulai basah karena keringat, perlahan keringat dari wajahnya menetes pada wajah jongdae. Suho mulai kelelahan dan berhenti mencium Chen.

"Keluarkann dae, aku sudah lelah"

"Sebentar lagi"

"Hmm.. Baiklah"

Suho mempercepat kocokannya agar cairan Chen cepat keluar. Ia tidak berani mengocok terlalu cepat. Lima menit kemudian, Jongdae mulai mendesah

"ngghh shhh myuniieee.."

"Keluarkan saja"

"ngghh iyaaahh ngghhh"

CROOOT CROOOTT CCROOOTT

"Akhirnya keluar juga" kata Suho sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari junior Chen

Tubuh Chen benar benar lemas saat ini. Hal itu memang sering terjadi bahkan setiap kali ia cum. Ia benar benar suka ketika cairan itu keluar dari juniornya, rasanya benar benar nikmat. Namun, ia sangat membenci baunya. Hal itu yang membuat Chen tidak suka bermain solo. Saat pertama kali bermain solo, cairan itu mengotori tangannya dan ia harus membersihkannya. Ia hampir muntah karena bau cairan itu di tangannya.

"Myunnie, bantu aku..."

"iya Dae..."

Suho mengerti betul apa yang Chen minta. Ia menyiramkan air pada junior Chen dan membersihkan cairan itu dengan tangannya. Setelah bersih, Suho menggendong Chen ala bridal style menuju bathup. Ujung junior Chen yang lemas dan memerah menempel pada kemeja Suho, tepatnya di bagian perut. Chen dapat mendengar suara nafas Suho yang terngenggal enggal. Keringat Suho hyung bercucuran membasahi wajah hingga lehernya. Suho hyung terlihat begitu sexy di matanya.

"Oh my angel..." pikir Chen "Harusnya aku milikmu sekarang, bukannya malah mengharapkan cinta Kris dan berakkhir seperti ini". Chen memang pernah menyukai Suho. Itu terjadi ketika mereka masih SMP.

...

"Joonmyun, panggil saja Suho, kau?"

Chen bengong menatap wajah namja yang tampan dan berkulit putih itu sambil menjabat tangannya yang lembut. Senyumnya sangat manis, suarany benar benar lembut, membuat Chen benar benar jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"ehh... Chen, Jongdae..."

"Panggilanmu Jongdae?"

"Itu nama asliku, panggil saja aku Chen"

"Ah, baiklah~"

Chen sering kali melirik wajah Suho di kelas. Sesekali menoleh ke arahnya dan ketika Suho menoleh padanya dan bertanya kenapa, Chen hanya menjawab "tidak ada" lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Chen kadang juga jail pada Suho. Kadang ia menampar Suho tiba tiba, dan Suho membalasnya pelan. Terkadang juga mencolek Suho. Mungkin karena semua kejadian di kelas yang terulang setiap hari itulah, Chen dan Suho menjadi teman dekat. Meski sebenarnya Chen menyukai Suho. Ia selalu berharap Suho menyukainya juga. Ia selalu menghayal untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Suho. Membuatkan makanan tiap pagi meski ia tak pandai memasak dan akhirnya aegyo kalau Suho bilang kalau masakannya tidak enak. Memakaikannya dasi tiap ia berangkat kerja dan merapikan kemejanya. Menciumnya sebelum pergi bekerja, dan menjamunya ketika ia pulang nanti.

...

Kini ia hanya bisa berstatus sebagai teman dekat sejak orang tua Suho menjodohkannya dengan perempuan cantik dan kaya. Tapi Suho selalu menolaknya hingga saat ini. Ia selalu menceritakan hal itu pada Chen.

"Ada apa hm? Kau melamun?"

"eh... Tidak apa apa?"

Suho hanya tersenyum dan memasukkan Chen ke bathup. Ia membuka kran air, menuangi sabun dan menggosok gosok tubuh Chen. Ia menggosok bagian leher, dada hingga perut Chen. Ia juga menggosok bagian belakang Chen. Setelah itu, ia menggosok junior Chen. Saat itu juga tiba tiba junior Chen mengencang lagi.

"tu.. tumben?"

"kenapa?" pipi Chen memerah

"Tak biasanya kau ereksi hingga dua kali"

"eee..."

"Mau aku bantu lagi hm?" Goda suho

"tidaak!"

"jangan bohong" Suho menggoda Chen dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang membuat Chen tak berdaya

"Aku bilang tidak"

"Sudahlah, katakan saja"

"Tidak!" Kata Chen membentak sambil mencipratkan air pada Suho.

Bagian depan kemeja Suho basah kuyup. Air itu juga membasahi sebagian celana jeans Suho. Chen memang sengaja melakukannya agar Suho mandi dengannya. Suho hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi. Ia melepas kemeja, celana jeans, dan underwearnya lalu menggantunya di balik pintu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju bathup. Junior Suho mengencang saat itu. Ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari punya Chen.

Ia memasukan kedua kakinya kedalam bathup, lalu dudu di pinggiran bathup. Juniornya berada di depan wajah Chen namun Chen hanya melihat wajah Suho.

"Mau bermain dengan milikku?"

"tidak"

Kedua tangan Suho memegang kepala Chen mengarahkan wajahnya pada junior yang berotot itu.

"Tidak mau myunnie"

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak"

"Yasudah aku bermain sendirri kalau begitu"

Suho menggenggam dan mengocok juniornya di depan muka Chen. Ia menikmati kocokannya sendiri, memejamkan matanya dan sesekali mendesah.

"Jangan lakukan itu di depan wajahku, nanti cairanmu mengotori wajahku" Kata Chen sambil memegangi tangan Suho bermaksud menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"sshhh nggh ahhhh..." Suho tetap mengocok juniornya.

"Hentikan Chen berdiri dan bermaksud keluar dari kamar mandi. Sayangya, Suho menariknya hingga ia terpeleset dan jatuh di bathup. Kepalanya terbentur pinggiran bathup lumayan keras. Suho segera menindihnya dan mengocok juniornya di depan wajah Chen. Chen yang tak berdaya dan kesakitan karena terbentur hanya bisa pasrah. Usaha yang ia lakukan untuk bebas dari tindihan Suho benar benar sia sia. Beberapa saat kemudian...

CROOOTT CROOTT CRROOTTTT

"ngghh aaahh..." wajah suho terlihat sangat puas ketika spermanya yang banyak itu keluar. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Chen yang merengut dengan sperma di bibir, dahi dan pipinya. Suho meratakan sperma itu ke wajah Chen.

"Buka mulutmu"

Chen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau mau kedinginan disini? Buka mulutmu"

Perlahan Chen membuka mulutnya. Ia tidak membukanya lebar tapi cukup untuk memasukkan jari Suho. Suho mencolek sedikit sperma dengan jari telunjuknya di pipi Chen lalu memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Chen

"Jilat jariku! Telan Spermaku!"

Chen menurutinya dan melakukannya dengan berat hati. Suho tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Mereka berdua benar benar mandi hingga bersih dan menuju ke kamar Chen.

"Dae, setelah ini makan hotdog mu, lalu kita akan jalan jalan"

"Benarkah? Asyiiik!"


End file.
